LOVE
by MoMyoZa
Summary: Karena suatu alasan, Sasuke terpaksa sekamar dengan sang playboy slebor kampusnya. Sasuke sangat membencinya! Badsummary. Yaoi. Ns. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

"AHHH... Ahhh... Faster~ NggH... Ahhhhh", suara desahan keras terdengar semakin heboh disepanjang malam itu. Sepasang tubuh tanpa busana menggeliat nikmat saling memburu nafsu yang sudah diujung kepala.

Seorang wanita bermata coklat nampak diambang kenikmatannya, bibir nya yang basah akan saliva terus menyerukan sebuah nama si pemegang kunci kepuasannya.

"Ahhh... Faster Naruuuh... Uaaahhhh.. Ngghh... Narutooo — hayaku.. ", desahnya dalam kenikmatan.

Naruto, nama pemuda yang sedari diteriakan tersebut menjilat air liurnya mendapati tingkah binal dari gadis yang tengah disetubuhinya itu. Ia mempercepat aksinya, menggerakkan pinggul sexynya secara brutal hingga membuat sang wanita melengkung dengan indahnya.

"Ahhh... Naruuuutooo... Deeper... Ahhhh... Please — ", wanita itu mendesah hebat, air mata berlinang dari kedua iris coklatnya yang cantik.

Naruto membalik dengan cepat tubuh wanita tersebut, menindih tubuh telanjang itu diantara tubuhnya dan tembok tipis bercat orange menyala. Naruto menghentakkan penisnya lebih dalam, posisinya sekarang semakin memudahkannya untuk menyentuh titik manis dari pasangannya. Dan lagi-lagi wanita itu menjerit penuh kenikmatan.

"Uaaaaahhhh ~ ahhhh~ ahhh~ ",

Jemari berhias kuteks warna warni itu mengepal penuh, rasa nikmat dan sakit yang dirasakannya bersamaan telah sukses membuat matanya terbalik puas. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis oleh pergumulannya dengan si pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut , kini ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima sodokan demi sodokan yang terus menggempur kewanitaannya. Suara gaduh dari tumbukan antara pantat sintal dan tembok tersebut menyertai ke-hot-an malam itu. Mengalun seirama dengan suara desahan yang semakin mengeras diakhir.

Dan disamping itu...

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven kebiruan nampak tengah menutup penuh seluruh kepalanya dengan bantal. Mencoba menghalau segala suara pengganggu yang mengusik ketenangan tidurnya malam itu. Tembok disampingnya tak henti-hentinya bergaung, suara desahan basah dan segala dirty talk yang begitu menyakiti telinganya harus ia telan dalam kepasrahan.

Lagi dan Lagi. Dirinya hanya bisa berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya sambari berdoa semoga semuanya cepat berakhir dan dunianya akan kembali damai sentosa.

Ia mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan tengkurap, berharap suara-suara heboh tersebut akan lenyap dan dirinya bisa segera terbang kealam mimpi. Oh, God! Demi apapun dirinya harus segera tidur jika tak mau terlambat di mata kuliah paginya esok hari.

"Ahhh.. Naruuuuhh... Yess~ feel so good, baby... Ahhhh ",

Damn! 4 siku dipelipisnya berkedut riang gembira, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut memaki didalam hati, meski mencoba untuk tidur seperti apapun dirinya tak akan pernah bisa terpejam jika suara-suara menjijikan tersebut masihlah heboh terdengar. Ia meruntuki segala kesialannya dan menyumpahi seorang pemuda yang menjadi biang dari segala kemalangannya itu. Demi apapun yang ada didunia dan alam semesta, dirinya bersumpah akan selalu menempatkan nama Namikaze Naruto sebagai daftar pertama sesuatu yang dibencinya selama-lamanya.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

 **LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : MK Sensei of course**

 **Pair. : NARUTO , SASUKE**

 **Genre. : Romance, Drama, etc**

 **Rate. : M**

 **Warn. : YAOI. Smut. OOC.**

 **Alur gaje. Typo everywhere**

 **RnR please! Enjoy!**

 **Mo-Myo-Za.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat tiga fakultas pertanian Universitas Konoha tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjang berbalut jeans birunya dengan langkah gontai. Kantung mata samar tercetak di kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Sakit kepala yang ia derita semakin menjadi saja sejak semalam. Sasuke sudah meminum aspirin setelah sarapan pagi tadi namun rasa sakit dikepalanya itu tak juga mau menyingkir.

Ia melangkah gontai menuju perpustakaan. Beberapa tugas yang di berikan dosennya akan mulai menumpuk jika ia tak segera mencicilnya. Sasuke mengambil duduk tepat di samping jendela, tempat favoritnya untuk mengerjakan tugas ataupun untuk sekedar membaca. Ia mengeluarkan laptop, buku dan beberapa literatur yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya. Tak lupa kaca mata berbingkai tipis yang selalu menemaninya menggarap tugas tersandar manis di hidung mancungnya.

.

.

.

Setelah 2jam lebih berkutat dengan leptop unyunya(?) Sasuke mulai merasa penat. Ia melepas kaca matanya dan bersandar sebentar untuk menghilangkan pegal dipunggungnya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa teramat lelah. Ia lelah karena jam tidurnya tersita dan ia lelah karena harus terus menerus mengalah. Inginnya berontak tapi tak berdaya maunya mengeluh tapi pada siapa. Lagipula mengeluh bukanlah sikap yang mencerminkan ke-Uchiha-an.

Tetapi.. Jika ini diteruskan mungkin ia akan menggila suatu hari nanti.., atau mungkin juga akan melarikan diri dari Konoha dan kembali ke Suna. Atau mungkin juga ia akan berhenti kuliah dan memilih fokus bekerja.

Tidak!. Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak bisa menyerah seperti ini. Ia tak bisa kembali dan meninggalkan bangku kuliah yang sudah diperjuangkan olehnya dan kakaknya begitu saja. Ia bukanlah dari keluarga berada yang bisa keluar masuk universitas lain seenak jidatnya. Lagipula Sasuke tak setega itu membuat anikinya khawatir dan memasang raut muka sedih. Itachi -kakaknya- sudah berjuang selama ini demi pendidikannya sekarang. Dan Sasuke tak mungkin mengecewakan keluarga terakhir yang ia punya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Iris obsidian nya memandang jauh keluar jendela, mengamati awan yang berarak beriringan dan beberapa kawanan burung yang terbang kearah selatan.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian 2bulan yang lalu. Dimana segala kesialan dalam hidupnya berawal.

.

.

Asrama yang selama ini ditinggal Sasuke mendadak melakukan renovasi total. Seluruh penghuninya terpaksa diungsikan ke asrama lainnya dibagian selatan. Satu kamar akan ditempati 2 orang mahasiswa dan itu artinya dirinya akan mendapatkan teman sekamar untuk pertama kalinya.

Jujur awalnya itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke. Toh ruang kamar di asrama tersebut memiliki 2 bilik tertutup yang bisa digunakan gunakan oleh masing-masing penghuni. Sasuke tak perlu takut privasinya terganggu dan lagipula dirinya termasuk dalam kategori orang yang tak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain selain dari urusannya sendiri. Ia akan menghabiskan harinya untuk belajar dan bekerja part time, tak akan ada waktu baginya untuk mengurusi hal-hal diluar wewenangnya, Sasuke hanya perlu fokus belajar dan segera lulus dengan nilai sempurna.

 **Harusnya** seperti itu...

 **Harusnya** semua akan berjalan seperti dugaannya...

Oh ayolah... **Harusnya** memang seperti itu kan...

Tetapi...

Kenyataannya tak semanis dugaannya...

"Hei, kau pasti Sasuke kan?! Aku Namikaze Naruto, kita akan jadi roommate setelah ini. Ku harap kita bisa jadi teman ya, ttebayo!",

Suara cempreng dan sok akrab itu adalah lagu awal kemalangannya. Sasuke masih mengingatnya dengan betul, bagaimana cengiran bodoh dari pemuda tan itu menyambut kehadirannya.

Saat itu Sasuke cuma bisa ber-Hnn ria menimpali sambutannya. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terkejut saat tau siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Namikaze Naruto, mahasiswa tingkat 3 jurusan bisnis&management. Tampan, playboy dan kaya raya. 3 hal itu yang bisa menggambarkan sosok sang roommate nya dengan gamblang. Siapa tak kenal putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze yang tersohor seantero Jepang itu? Semua orang mengenalnya dan semua gadis menggilainya.

Jika dalam cerita dongeng mungkin sosoknya bisa digambarkan sebagai pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri antaberantah, tapi sayang sekali kelakuan pemuda bersurai keemasan itu bertolak belakang dengan penggambarannya.

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap!

Tolong digaris bawahi hal itu!

Hobinya berganti-ganti pasangan, berkencan dengan berbagai jenis wanita, meniduri mereka lalu berganti pada wanita yang lainnya. Oh, man! Kelakuannya tak ubahnya seperti virgin killer dimata Sasuke!

Pergi ke club malam, mabuk-mabukan, balapan liar dan sex bebas sudah seperti nafas bagi nya.

Namikaze Naruto benar-benar jenis manusia yang harus dijauhi dalam jurnal pribadi Sasuke.

Awalnya, semua tercium baik-baik saja. Kuliahnya baik, pekerjaannya baik, tidurnya baik. Semuanya terdengar baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang berubah dari hidupnya meski sekamar dengan sang donjuan.

Meski terkadang Naruto berisik, jorok, berantakan, dan menyebalkan. Tetapi Sasuke cukup bisa menghendel emosinya. Ya, Cukup tersenyum tipis, acuhkan dan tinggalkan maka hidupnya akan mulus sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

Namun tidak akan disebut sebuah kemalangan jika terus-terusan berjalan mulus bukan?

Naruto mulai bertingkah..,

Awalnya hanya sedikit mengusik dengan kegaduhan dini hari saat Naruto baru saja kembali dari club malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat.

Esoknya, Sasuke akan mendapati seisi kamar berbau menyengat dengan sosok Naruto yang terkapar sembarangan.

Lalu saat ia kembali ke asrama setelah pulang bekerja, Sasuke akan melihat setumpuk pakaian kotor dengan bekas jackpot dan hal-hal menjijikan lainnya *IYKWIM* yang berhamburan di area loundry.

OK. Sasuke masih cukup bisa bersabar.

 _ **Acuhkan, tinggalkan maka semua akan beres.**_

Baiklah, Sasuke sudah expert dalam hal kesabaran.

Terkadang terbersit pemikiran mengapa sampai pemuda kaya raya seperti Naruto sampai tinggal di asrama sederhana seperti ini. Kadang Sasuke begitu tak habis pikir. Kekayaan keluarga Namikaze pastilah mampu memberikan Naruto tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih layak bahkan mewah tentunya. Harusnya si tuan muda tinggal di rumah yang luasnya tak wajar dengan sederet pelayan yang siap melayani 24jam, bukankah itu yang betul? Lalu kenapa?

Baiklah, jawabannya mungkin akan menjadi kemalangan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Naruto semakin menjadi..,

Hampir setiap malam ia membawa pulang seorang wanita tak lebih hanya untuk sex.

Damn! Salahkan peraturan asrama yang kelewat bebas sehingga membuat rubah mesum seperti Naruto dapat melenggang bebas membawa wanitanya kembali ke asrama.

OK. Sesuke masih bisa bersabar.

 _ **Acuhkan, Tinggalkan maka semua akan beres.**_

Setiap malam ia harus mengelus dada dan menyumpal telinganya dari suara-suara laknat yang berasal dari kamar yang hanya berbatasan oleh tembok tipis dengan kamar miliknya.

Sepanjang malam, Sasuke hampir terjaga penuh karena tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Suara desahan, teriakan dan gedebukan(? Bahasa apa ini, thor?) Senantiasa mengiringi malam-malamnya. Entah sex macam apa yang dilakukan si dobe mesum itu, yang jelas Sasuke amat sangat merasa terganggu.

Ia jadi sulit tidur dan sulit berkonsentrasi saat dirinya hendak belajar. Bukannya apa, selain karena suara jeritan wanita-wanita jalang itu begitu memekakan telinga, disatu sisi _Oh, man!_ Sasuke masihlah pria normal yang bisa _Hard_ jika mendengar suara desahan dan teriakan seperti yang digambarkan diatas.

Ini sangat menyiksa, jika kau tahu apa maksud ku.

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah tipe mahasiswa _nerd_ yang tidak laku. Ia tampan, pintar dan kesayangan para dosen. Tentu banyak mahasiswi yang mengejarnya; bahkan di kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja, Sasuke adalah daya tarik utama pengunjung wanitanya.

Jadi masih menganggap Sasuke _nerd_ aneh yang suka mastrubasi dengan melihat figur anime ataupun meniduri bantal animasi?

Jangan bodoh! Sasuke 100% mewarisi ketampanan klan Uchiha seperti anikinya. Jika mau, sebenarnya bisa saja Sasuke pergi bersenang-senang, konpa, karaoke, mencari kekasih atau mungkin hanya sekedar partner sex semalam saja. Itu bisa saja. Tetapi bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah hal yang utama.

Sasuke harus belajar dengan giat agar lulus dengan predikat yang membanggakan. Segera bekerja pada bidang yang sama seperti yang ditekuni sang aniki kemudian barulah ia akan memikirkan tentang itu semua.

Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan 7tahun silam, Uchiha Itachi sebagai putera sulunglah yang menjadi wali Sasuke. Setelah lulus dan bekerja. Itachi seorang diri membiayai pendidikan Sasuke. Mengasuh sang adik seorang diri dan tentunya menjamin seluruh kebutuhannya.

Sasuke sangat menghormati anikinya, karena itulah Sasuke tak ingin membuat Itachi kecewa dalam hal apapun. Meski kadang anikinya itu lebay dan sedikit eror tapi itu tak akan merubah kenyataan jika Sasuke menyayanginya sebagai keluarga.

.

.

Drrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrtttz...

Getaran di kantung celana jeansnya, membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven tersebut mengerjap pelan kemudian segera mengambil smartphone hitamnya dari dalam saku.

"Sudah waktunya pergi bekerja, aku terlalu lama melamun huh...", desahnya pelan.

Sasuke segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih tercecer diatas meja, tak lupa me-log out laptopnya kemudian melenggang pergi dari kursinya dengan langkah cepat.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka jika dengan memikirkan tentang pemuda dobe itu saja bisa dengan cepat meyita waktunya seperti ini. Sungguh tidak berguna.

Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal sia-sia seperti ini lagi, Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arloji dipergelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Sasuke sedikit mempercepat langkahnya karena hawa dingin bulan November yang mulai terasa menusuk tulang.

Hari ini seorang kawan kerjanya berhalangan masuk, jadilah Sasuke mengambil jam lembur untuk menutupi kekurangan pekerja tersebut. Ini sudah biasa, justru kadang dirinya bersyukur karena bulan depan bisa mendapat upah lebih dari biasanya. Sasuke mempererat syal rajutan biru dilehernya, ia benci dingin dan segala sesuatu yang membuat kulit pucatnya semakin memucat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja membuka coat tebalnya begitu tiba di asrama saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita bersurai hitam di Genkan. Parfum wanita tersebut begitu menyengat, membuat dirinya sedikit mual dan mengernyit tak suka. Lagi-lagi si dobe mesum itu membawa pulang gadis jalang ke asrama. Sialan!

Onix Sasuke tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan iris bersoftlense tersebut, wanita itu nampak sedikit terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum menggoda. Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Sayang sekali sang Uchiha muda sama sekali tak berminat padanya. Wanita itu membuang muka, berjalan melewati Sasuke, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya keras.

Sasuke mendengus, merasa lucu dengan tindakan konyol si wanita. Ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi lalu tidur, punggungnya mulai terasa kebas karena kelelahan. Sasuke melihat lampu diruang makan menyala dan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ia berjalan kearah dapur, sedikit ingin memastikan siapa yang berada disana dan jujur saja Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat roommate nya itu tengah termenung didepan balkon seorang diri seperti itu.

Sasuke enggan menyapa, karena itu ia menaruh belanjaannya yang dibawanya dari tempat kerja dengan suara Duuk yang cukup keras hingga membuat pemuda tan itu menoleh.

"Okaeri, Sasuke. Tumben kau pulang larut?", sapanya dengan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Hnn..", Sasuke menyahut singkat. Jemari pucatnya mulai membongkar isi tas plastiknya. Menaruh bungkusan spagetti instan, tomat dan beberap bahan lainnya keatas meja.

Naruto berjalan mendekat sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke didapur. Iris shapirenya berkilat saat melihat bungkus spagetti tergeletak disana.

"Kau sedang buat apa, teme? Huua,, sepertinya lezat, ttebayo", kekehnya riang.

Sasuke mendengus tak suka. Ia tak bicara apapun, hanya fokus pada masakannya saja.

Dan seakan mengerti Sasuke tak ingin didekati, Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas, berjalan menuju lemari es, mengambil sekaleng bir kemudian kembali menuju balkon.

Sasuke bukannya tak tahu, ia mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda tan itu dari sudut mata kelamnya.

Ini aneh.

Tak biasanya Naruto bersikap demikian dan bukan berarti Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada roommatenya tersebut.

Tak ada kebisingan.

Tak ada wanita.

Dan tak ada apapun yang mengganggunya.

Ok baiklah, ini mulai tidak normal.

Sasuke segera menyelesaikan masakannya. Entahlah, rasanya tak tenang melihat pemuda tan tersebut jadi sependiam itu. Salahkan ajaran luhur klan Uchiha yang selalu mengingatkan Sasuke agar berbuat baik dengan sesama.

Dan dengan langkah berat setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju balkon. Mengambil tempat tepat disamping sang blonde sambil mendongak menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang.

"Tumben kau tak membawa pulang gadis mu? Sudah bosan eh?", tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan sang raven disisinya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya.. Mungkin seperti itu...", jawabnya mengambang.

Naruto mengambil sebatang rokok kemudian menyalakannya, ia menoleh saat menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya. "Keberatan jika aku merokok, teme?",

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mendengus saat melihat Naruto terkikik pelan. "Harusnya kau tanyakan itu dari awal, baka!",

Hening.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, mencoba mengamati bagaimana raut wajah si bodoh disebelahnya. Perhatian Sasuke mulai berbelok kearah tumpukan bungkus plastik snack, roti dan berkaleng-kaleng bir yang berserakan di lantai balkon.

Alisnya bertaut "Jangan sampai kau lupa untuk membersihkan sisanya, dobe. Atau sampah mu itu hanya akan menjadi sarang bakteri", ujarnya mengingatkan.

Naruto terkekeh, ia meneguk kaleng birnya nikmat; mencoba meresapi rasa cairan beralkohol yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali ya, teme. Sudah mirip Kaa-san saja. Nanti aku akan bereskan ttebayo", celetuknya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian berucap dengan nada yang aneh. "Ya setidaknya, bersyukurlah kau masih punya ibu, dobe",

Naruto tertegun, ia menelan ludah berat sebelum kembali berucap, "Aku memang punya ibu, teme. Setidaknya itu kata ayahku — ", ucapnnya terhenti.

"Tapi itu dulu...",

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tertegun, ia menoleh menatap tepat kearah manik ocean blue yang tengah tersenyum dengan paksa tersebut. Kemudian buru-buru berpaling, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak tak ingin berlama-lama beradu kontak dengannya.

"Kau hanya makan itu saja seharian ini?", tanya Sasuke, sedikit heran melihat begitu banyak tumpukan bungkus camilan disana.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku sedang malas keluar, ttebayo. Jadi aku beli saja cemilan di kombini, lagipula aku tak mahir masak. Kalau aku sampai mengacaukan dapur, bukankah kau akan marah padaku, teme", jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang itu kesal, membuat sang empunya merintih kesakitan dan melontarkan sumpah serapahnya. Sasuke tak memperdulikan ocehan dari si pirang, ia berjalan menuju dapur kemudian kembali lagi dengan 2 piring berisi spagetti.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan yang sehat, apa kerja mu cuma bisa mabuk-mabukan saja, dasar dobe!",

Naruto yang awalnya sibuk mengaduh kesakitan kini memekik girang, ia mencomot piring hijau itu dengan riang gembira.

"Sugoii~ sepertinya lezat ne. Arigatou teme, kau yang terbaik",

Sasuke terdiam, onixnya menatap lekat pemuda pirang yang tengah melahap habis spagetti buatannya itu.

Kadang terasa aneh karena tuan muda sepertinya malah makan dengan sembarang seperti itu. Bukannya dengan uang jajannya saja, harusnya Naruto bisa membeli makanan apapun yang dia suka. Padahal jika saja si pirang itu kembali ke istananya, Sasuke sangat yakin Naruto tak akan pernah kekurangan makanan barang sedetik.

Aneh memang..., tapi sekali lagi itu bukanlah urusannya.

Sasuke baru saja menyantap 3 sendokan spagettinya saat Naruto benar-benar menyikat habis porsi miliknya. Pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan saus dengan wajah puas tiada terkira.

"Masakanmu luar biasa, teme. Kenapa tidak setiap hari saja kau buatkan aku masakan seperti ini, ttebayo", seru Naruto dengan cengiran.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku bukan pelayanmu, dobe", dan menyantap kembali spagettinya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa jadi istriku, ttebayo", sindir Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

Sasuke mendencih tak suka mendengar ocehan sang Namikaze. "Aku bukan wanita! Dan seharusnya kau bisa meminta kekasih-kekasih mu itu untuk membuatkannya. Aku pikir mereka akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu atau jika tidak kembali saja ke Istanamu itu, tuan muda", tukas Sasuke mencemooh.

Naruto tertawa pelan kemudian menghisap dalam rokok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Mereka bukan kekasih ku, teme. Aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang. Lagipula yang mereka incar hanyalah uang dan wajah ku saja",

Ucap Naruto membela diri. "Jika memang harus meminta, maka mungkin aku akan lebih memilih dirimu untuk melakukannya, teme",

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut tak suka. "Jangan bodoh!Aku sudah bilang aku bukan pelayanmu dan aku juga bukanlah wanita yang menggilai — ",

Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuh kurusnya mendekat kemudian mematri ke dua onixnya berhadapan dengan sang shapire.

Badump!

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan sang shapire. Entah mengapa hanya dengan bertatap mata seperti itu dadanya jadi terasa begitu sesak.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe!", berusaha memberontak, Sasuke bergerak tak tenang. Namun cengkraman Naruto pada lengannya lebih kuat dari yang ia duga.

"Hei, tenanglah", Naruto menyeringai tipis, ia bergerak mendekat mengeliminasi jarak yang ada diantara dirinya dan sang raven. "Kau tahu, teme. Wajah mu itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kau punya kulit putih tanpa celah, bibirmu tipis merekah dan bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki bulu mata selentik dirimu, teme",

Nafas Naruto terasa menghangat menyentuh kulitnya. Radar bahaya Sasuke mulai berbunyi, tubuhnya mulai menggigil saat secara sepihak Naruto menempelkan hidungnya diceruk leher Sasuke. Mengendusnya dengan kuat dan intens.

"Do — dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepass ", suara Sasuke terdengar bergetar.

Sekujur tubuhnya menegang mendapti perlakuan tak biasa dari sejenisnya. Ini buruk, batin Sasuke dalam ketakutan. Ia tak boleh membiarkan Naruto seenaknya saja menyentuh tubuhnya. Tetapi sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sang Namikaze begitu tak terbantahkan otaknya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, tangannya terkepal dan matanya terpejam.

'Tidak, seharusnya tidak seperti ini...' Ia berteriak dalam hati

Disaat ketakutan mulai menyelimuti otaknya, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tubuh yang tadi menghimpitnya tersebut menjauh. Onix nya mengerjap perlahan, lengannya sudah bebas. Dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Wajah mu konyol sekali, teme!", Naruto tertawa. "Harusnya aku merekam ekspresimu tadi, benar-benar konyol! Memangnya kau berpikir aku akan melakukan apa?! Jangan bodoh, Uchiha!",

Onix Sasuke membulat sempurna, pemuda didepannya masihlah asik tertawa bahkan sampai menitikan air mata.

 **Apa ini? Apakah ini cuma lelucon..?**

Sasuke bangkit, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih belum juga berhenti tertawa.

Dirinya merasa begitu bodoh saat ini. Tak digubrisnya seruan sang Namikaze yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sasuke terus berjalan memsuki kamarnya kemudian menutup nya dengan bunyi debaman yang keras.

Tubuhnya merosot dibalik pintu bercat putih tersebut. Kedua lututnya goyah tertekuk menutupi wajahnya. Rahangnya terkatup erat. Tanganya terkepal. Dan Dalam hatinya, Sasuke berucap sumpah ,

 _ **'Sampai mati pun aku membencimu, Namikaze Naruto'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC**

 **HAI, Minna-san! Diriku datang kembali membawa panpik baru neh #eaaa :v**

 **Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa untuk meripiu nya..!**

 **Aku sangat lah menghargai setiap ripiu-an dari minna-san sekalian!**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **#mo-myo-za**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to meet you... Where you been...**_

 _ **I could show you incredible things**_

 _ **Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin**_

 _ **Saw you there and I thought**_

 _ **Oh my God look at that face**_

 _ **You look like MY NEXT MISTAKE**_

 _ **Love's a game want to play?**_

 _ **-Taylor Swift Blank Space-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A fanfiction from MoMyoZa**_

 _ **L.O.V.E**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Iris shapire itu masih memandang dengan bimbang, sedikit berjengit kaget manakala pintu mahoni bercat putih disana ditutup dengan tidak etisnya. Tubuh tannya sekita merosot, terduduk di atas sebuah kursi malas di belakangnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung,

"Kenapa sih teme itu? tiba-tiba saja langsung masuk kamar.., apa dia semarah itu ne?", batinnya sambil mendongak menatap langit malam yang kosong.

Asap nikotin dari bibirnya mulai menyembul keluar ke udara dan kedua manik shapirenya itu mulai mengeruh..

Hari ini, jujur saja perasaan sang Namikaze muda itu sedang kacau. Sangat malahan. Seharian itu ia habiskan harinya dengan mengurung diri di asrama yang mulai di tempatinya beberapa bulan yang lalu tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa puluh pak rokok, berapa puluh bungkus snack, berapa puluh kaleng bir dan cup ramen yang dirinya habiskan seharian itu. Dia begitu malas untuk keluar dan tak ingin keluar jika memang harus. Ya, Naruto sama sekali tak berminat menginjakkan kakinya dimana pun. Terlebih jika itu harus menyangkut Istananya..

.

.

 _ **"Minato-sama meminta anda pulang, tuan muda",**_

Ucapan Kakashi sang tangan kanan pemimpin Namikaze group itu masih lah terngiang di benak Naruto sejak sambungan telphone dengannya terputus pagi tadi.

 _ **"Persiapan pesta ulang tahun perusahaan sebentar lagi akan selesai, anda diharapkan segera kembali ke rumah utama untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, Naruto-sama. Saya akan datang untuk menjemput anda besok pagi",**_

Dan Demi apapun yang ada didunia dan seisinya, Naruto bersumpah tidak akan pernah pergi kesana apapun yang terjadi.

Ulang tahun perusahaan katanya?

Lalu apa ada hubungannya antara dirinya dan ulang tahun perusahaan ayahnya selain karena kenyataan hubungan darah diantara keduanya?

Sungguh, persetan dengan semua itu !

Hatinya sedang buruk dan jalan bersenang-senang dengan mengundang seorang wanita ke tempatnya nyatanya bukanlah hal yang tepat.

 **"Kau kenapa sih, Naru-kun? Bahkan kau tidak menengang meski aku sudah bermain dengan penismu seperti ini?!",**

Komplainan sang wanita masih bisa ia ingat dalam memorinya.

Ya, entah mengapa dirinya jadi tak berselera. Meski wanita itu sudah menggodanya sedemikian rupa, miliknya masih juga belum menengang sepenuhnya.

Jangan katakan jika dirinya bukanlah pria perkasa, karena itu salah besar !

Tetapi..

Setiap kali masalah itu berkaitan dengan Istana dan juga ayahnya, Naruto selalu seperti kehilangan kendali akan dirinya.

 _Oh, man!_ yang benar saja; didepan mu seorang wanita tengah menggoda meminta kepuasan, tapi punyamu masih juga belum menengang ! _Keterlaluan kau!_

Naruto menyerah. Ia terpaksa menyuruh wanita itu untuk pergi meski dirinya harus mengeluarkan ribuan yen untuk membayarnya. Idenya kali ini buruk, dan mungkin sendirian akan lebih baik untuknya saat ini.

Ya, sendirian...

Sendirian seperti yang selama ini dirinya rasakan...

Tetapi ia melupakan satu hal...

 _ **Nyatanya Naruto tidak sendiri disana..**_

Pemuda bersurai raven itu berdiri disana, roommate-nya. Tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan sedingin es; tatapan yang sama persis yang ia terima saat pertama kali berjumpa.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia menyamankan posisi berbaringnya di kursi tanpa mempedulikan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh berbalut T-shirt tipisnya.

Matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan shapirenya dibalik kelopak tan miliknya.

Hatinya sedikit bingung, jujur saja ia tak bisa memastikan apakah roommatenya itu marah atau tidak atas kelakuan konyolnya tadi. Pemuda Uchiha itu terus berjalan memasuki kamarnya tanpa mau menoleh meski dirinya sudah berusaha memanggil — bahkan berteriak.

Naruto tak bisa melihat secara pasti bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu. Bagaimana jika pemuda Uchiha itu sampai marah?

Ohh, ayolah! Naruto hanya bercanda!

 _ **"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan, dobe!",**_

Raungan sang raven yang kesal karena ia telah berhasil mengunci langkahnya terdengar begitu lucu. Naruto merasa sang raven dapat menjadi objek empuk kejahilannya kala itu, dan ia pun menyeringai jahil.

 _ **"Hei, tenanglah",**_

Iris shapire nya menelusuri lekuk wajah yang kini berada begitu dekat denganya. Kulit, hidung, pipi, rahang, bibir dan mata itu begitu terlihat menakjubkan di netranya. Hei, itu tak adil bukan ! Bagamana mungkin seorang pria sepertinya memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik seperti itu ! Naruto bersiul dalam hati terkejut dengan hasil temuan barunya.

 _ **"Kau tahu, teme. Wajah mu itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kau punya kulit putih tanpa celah, bibirmu tipis merekah dan bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki memiliki bulu mata selentik dirimu, teme",**_

Pemuda raven itu mendelik tak suka, dalam hatinya Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia jadi merasa diposisi sebagai pelaku tindak pelecehan saja. Wajah roommatenya yang mulai memerah membuat niat jahilnya semakin menjadi saja. Terlebih leher jenjang pria itu entah kenapa begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya, tubuh pria muda itu terkekeh dalam diam. Ia mulai menyapa kulit pucat itu dengan ujung hidungnya dan aroma mint yang lembut nan manis mulai menyeruak indra penciumannya.

Oh, Shit ! Apa ini lelucon, bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki wangi memabukkan semacam itu.

Iris shapire itu mulai terpejam, terbuai akan harum tubuh lawannya. Entah lah, tubuh pemuda Uchiha itu seakan mampu merilekskan semua otot-otot kaku pada tubuhnya. Insting alaminya menuntun Naruto untuk menghirup nya lebih jauh.

"Do — dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepass ",

Suara Uchiha itu terdengar bergetar — bahkan setengah mencicit. Tubuh kurusnya menegang dan menggigil pelan. Ia ketakutan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang begitu merasakan kulit pucat yang diendusnya semakin mendingin. Pandangannya tertuju pada pria yang sedari tadi ditindihnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu nampak terpejam erat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Dan saat itulah Naruto serasa ditampar, pemuda itu benar-benar ketakutan.

Apa yang aku lakukan, jeritnya dalam hati.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan itu, menatap betapa merahnya bekas genggamannya di kulit pucat tersebut.

 **Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu ! Sungguh !**

 _ **"Wajah mu konyol sekali, teme!",**_

Tanpa ia sadari kata-kata seperti itu sudah meluncur lurus dari bibirnya dan tak lupa diselingi oleh tawa mencemooh.

 _ **"Harusnya aku merekam ekspresimu tadi, benar-benar konyol! Memangnya kau berpikir aku akan melakukan apa?! Jangan bodoh, Uchiha!",**_

Onix itu membulat sempurna. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat gigi-gigi itu bergemelutuk menahan amarah dan detik berikutnya tubuh kurus itu telah melenggang pergi bersembunyi dibalik pembatasnya.

 **Damn Shit !**

Dan sekarang Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lemas tak mengerti. Oh ayolah! Cukup ber flash back ria nya, sang Namikaze muda sudah cukup mengerti akan semua itu.

Ok, ia akui dirinya sedikit kelewatan tadi ! Tapi salahkan juga si raven brengsek itu ! Salah siapa dia memiliki wajah dan tubuh sefantastik itu. Naruto hampir gila karena begitu tertarik dengan tu — **God Damn!** Sejak kapan ia memiliki ketertarikan dengan tubuh pria ?!

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. Merasa kesal sekaligus heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ini tidak baik, ttebayo, pikirnya kalut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto baru terjaga saat matahari sudah bersinar dipuncaknya. Ia mengerjap pelan mencoba membiasakan tubuhnya. Jemarinya merayap, mencari sebentuk besi persegi panjang yang dikenalnya sebagai smartphone dan gotcha! Ia pun menemukannya di balik bantal bulu angsanya.

5 missed call , 2 new message from Kakashi. H

Tanpa sadar Iris shapirenya berputar malas, Naruto lebih memilih melempar kembali smartphonenya keranjang dan pergi keluar untuk mandi.

Hari ini sudah siang dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan menenteng handuk berwarna orange di bahu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Naruto berbelok menuju dapur dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Jemarinya menarik tuas lemari es, mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalamnya kemudian meneguknya dengan rakus.

Maniknya menoleh kearah daun pintu bercat putih diujung sana — kamar roommate nya. Ia mendengus kecil, ini sudah pukul 11 siang dan Naruto yakin pemuda bersurai raven tersebut sudah tak ada dikamarnya saat ini.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa tingkat 3 fakultas pertanian. Lucu juga jika mengingat seorang pemuda sepertinya memilih jurusan yang begitu jarang dipilih oleh calon mahasiswa lainnya. Jujur saja Naruto tidak begitu mengenalnya, ia hanya tahu jika Sasuke salah satu mahasiswa terpintar di fakultasnya dari berbagai pengumuman mengenai kejuaran-kejuaran sains yang dimenangkannya. Sasuke pemuda yang pendiam — kelewat dingin malahan. Dia tak pernah terlihat tersenyum, tak pernah terlihat bersenang-senang, atau pun berkencan seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Sasuke memang cukup tampan, karena beberapa orang wanita dikelasnya pernah berbisik membicarakan sang Uchiha dengan wajah berbinar. Tubuh tinggi, kulit pucat, surai raven yang mencuat, sepasang manik hitam sekelam malam dan pribadi yang misterius. Beberapa wanita menggilai pria semacam itu.

Awal pertama saat Naruto mengetahui Sasukelah yang menjadi roommatenya, ia sedikit canggung. Niat hati beramah tamah apa daya si empunya cuek secuek cueknya. Naruto hanya bisa menyapa dan sesekali memancing obrolan meski kenyataannya harus berakhir dengan death glare sang Uchiha.

Selain pendiam; Sasuke juga tak pernah mengusiknya, bahkan saat dirinya membawa pulang seorang wanita dan membuat gaduh asrama mereka, Sasuke tak pernah mengajukan komplain yang berlebihan.

Aneh memang, atau mungkin memang Sasuke adalah tipe pasif yang seperti itu. Entahlah .

Ingatan Naruto mendadak kembali pada memorinya kemarin malam dimana ia sempat kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya dan menyerang sang Uchiha.

Wajah tan Naruto sedikit memanas.

 **Damn Shit !**

Ini sungguh memalukan bagaimana bisa dirinya menyerang seorang pria ?

Dia bukan Gay ! Dan Naruto masilah lurus selurus jalan ninjanya (?) .

 **Tetapi..**

 **Tubuh Sasuke...,**

 **Tubuh Sasuke** semacam menjadi sensasi baru dalam hidupnya. Jujur saja, Naruto tidak pernah merasakan senyaman itu saat bersentuhan dengan wanita manapun yang pernah disetubuhinya. Ia tak pernah kehilangan kendali dengan hanya mengendus aroma tubuh lawannya saja. Ya, Naruto tidak pernah begitu berhasrat menyentuh seperti itu. Dan kini seorang Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang mematahkan itu semua ! Ini benar-benar gila.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, tengkuknya terasa panas. Ia mengusapnya pelan kemudian kembali menegak air mineralnya hingga tandas. Kemudian melemparnya ke tong sampah dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Ya sebelum semua fantasi anehnya semakin meliar, lebih baik Naruto segera menghapusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan hitam elegan itu melaju membelah

Jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai. Seorang pria bersurai keperakan dengan stelan jas rapi nampak tengah mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan tenang. Sementara seorang pemuda di kursi belakang terlihat menatap keluar dengan tatapan bosan. Disampingnya beberapa tas belanjaan berbagai merk terkenal terongok begitu saja. Naruto, pemuda tersebut nampak terus menerus menghela nafas berat sepanjang sore itu.

"Apa anda ingin mampir untuk makan dulu, tuan muda? Saya akan menelfon rumah utama untuk segera menyiapkan semuanya?", pria berjas itu bertanya sopan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan depan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kau tahu aku tak akan punya selera jika makan disana kan, Kakashi",

"Baiklah, saya akan memesan restauran untuk anda segera", ujar pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Tidak ! Turunkan aku di cafe terdekat saja, Kakashi. Aku ingin segera pulang",

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama",

Pembicaraan itu pun usai. Naruto bersiap merapikan pakaiannya merasa enggan berlama-lama duduk di kursi berlapis kulit asli tersebut. Mobil yang membawanya mulai menepi sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat diperempatan 3 blok dari asramanya.

"Saya akan menjemput saat hari H nya. Minato-sama sangat mengharapkan kehadiran anda, tuan muda", Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa", dan tanpa menoleh lagi Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Menjauh sejauh yang ia mampu dari pria berjas yang masih menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan.

Sepasang kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah, tangannya menjinjing goodybag berisi beberapa stelan jas bermerk dengan enggan. Sore itu Kakashi berhasil menjemputnya. Pria yang sudah mengabdi pada Namikaze group semenjak dirinya kecil itu, membawanya ke butik untuk membeli beberapa pakaian yang akan diperlukannya untuk menghadiri pesta. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa enggan. Dia bahkan tak berminat menghadiri pesta yang dibuat oleh ayahnya itu. Jika saja ia bisa. Pastilah sekarang dirinya akan segera memesan tiket liburan ke luar negeri selama satu bulan penuh. Sayang sekali, ide itu sudah pernah ia coba dan hasilnya gagal total. Kakashi berhasil menemukannya, menjemputnya paksa dengan pesawat jet pribadi milik ayahnya lalu menggiringnya pulang.

.

.

Perut Naruto berbunyi nyaring. Sejak bangun siang tadi, dia memang belum menyantap makanan apapun. Wajar saja jika sekarang ia begitu lapar. Shapirenya memandang berkeliling, berharap menemukan sebuah restoran atau pun kombini; tetapi yang ada hanya lah kedai kopi diujung jalan sana. Setaunya kedai kopi juga menyediakan makanan ringan bukan. Ya, setidaknya segelas ice mocca dan cheescake bisa mengganjal perut keroncongannya untuk sementara.

Dan setelah memutuskan, ia pun berjalan menuju kedai dengan mantap.

.

.

"Selamat datang, silahkan pesanannya", seorang pemuda bertato unik dikedua pipinya menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kosong didekat jendela dengan sang pelayan mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Aku pesan ice mocca dan cheescake saja, bisa kau tambahkan sedikit gula pada ice nya? Aku lebih suka yang manis", ujar Naruto sesaat setelah ia duduk.

Pelayan itu mengangguk paham. "Itu saja? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan. Jika butuh yang lainnya tinggal melambai saja ke arah meja kasir, terima kasih", setelah memastikan pesanan sang tamu, pemuda itu pun menghilang dibalik meja counter.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela kaca disampingnya itu. Maniknya menatap keluar, memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Udara semakin dingin diluar sana, ini sudah akhir bulan November yang artinya musim gugur akan segera berganti ke musim dingin yang panjang.

"Maaf, pesanan anda sudah tiba, tuan. Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?", suara baritone rendah itu menyapanya tiba-tiba. Seorang pelayan tengah menyajikan pesanannya keatas meja.

Naruto menoleh kemudian tersenyum canggung karena sedikit terkejut. "Ahh, tidak kurasa. Ini saja sudah cu — ",

Ucapannya terhenti.

Baik dirinya maupun sang pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya sama-sama saling terkejut. Iris mereka membulat penuh menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Namun pemilik iris obsidian itu sesegera mungkin menghentikan kontak matanya dengan sang shapire.

"Sa.. Sasu — ke", Naruto berucap terbata.

Irisnya masih mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Pelayan dihadapannya kini adalah Uchiha Sasuke ! Bukan lagi pemuda bertato unik yang menyambutnya tadi, bukan juga para pelayan yang lainnya. Pemuda dengan apron coklat itu, dia — benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke yang asli !

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, teme?", Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang masih terbata.

Pemuda dihadapannya itu menatapnya dingin seperti biasa, kedua alis hitamnya tertekuk tak suka. "Apa kau tak bisa melihat seragamku?!", ujarnya sinis. " Jika tidak ada yang kau pesan lagi, aku permisi",

"Tunggu dulu, teme", cegah Naruto. Jemari tannya lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan sang raven, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut berjengit tak suka.

"Lepas dobe, apa kau gila? Aku sedang bekerja!" , protesnya kesal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "oh, ayolah teme! Aku baru tahu kau bekerja disini, duduklah sebentar saja ya! Temani aku minum kopi", tukasnya riang berusaha melawan tatapan dingin Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar miliknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Aku sedang bekerja, dan aku tidak diizinkan untuk duduk di kursi pelanggan ku saat ini. Jadi cepat habiskan pesanan mu lalu pergi, tuan muda", suara Sasuke meninggi satu oktaf, ia berucap dengan nada mencemooh.

"Souka..", Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu mu hingga jam kerja mu berakhir, teme", lanjutnya tanpa beban.

Onix itu menatap heran dengan kelakuan konyol pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lelah, tak ingin lama berdebat dengan sang tamu tak diundang.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Aku permisi",

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap pintu besi khusus karyawan itu dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, cafe sudah tutup 5 menit yang lalu. Itu membuatnya terpaksa harus menunggu diluar dihari yang dingin seperti sekarang.

Ia menghisap putung rokok yang sedari tadi diapitnya diantara sela jarinya. Menyesapnya dalam kemudian membuang asapnya perlahan.

Menunggu seperti ini bukanlah style nya.

Ia tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya sekalipun sang ayahlah yang membuatnya menunggu.

Naruto benci itu. Ia benci harus menunggu.

Tetapi...

Kali ini ia harus mau sabar menunggu.

.

Entah keharusan apa yang membuat sang Namikaze muda sampai rela berdiri diluar di hari sedingin ini.

Naruto tak tahu.. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya setelah seharian ini harus menahan perasaan dengan mengikuti Kakashi pergi keluar masuk butik ternama.

Awalnya, Naruto pun tak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda pucat itu dengan cara seperti ini. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk makan, dan tak disangkan Sasuke bekerja sebagai pelayan disana. Jika ini disebut suatu kebetulan yang bagus, maka Naruto dengan senang hati akan menyetujuinya.

Entahlah.

Dengan melihat Sasuke saja.. Entah mengapa hatinya berdesir. Adrenalinnya melonjak. Dan hormon kebahagiannya meningkat. Naruto masih tak paham arti perubahan tubuhnya itu, ia hanya tak mau ambil pusing dan membiarkan saja insting alaminya itu bekerja.

Ya, jika ditarik garis besarnya Sasuke itu _menarik_.

.

.

Pintu besi tersebut mulai terbuka perlahan, seorang pemuda bercoat biru dengan syal rajutan tebal melilit dilehernya pun keluar. Wajah stoick nya sedikit tertutup oleh lilitan syal hitamnya, meninggalkan sepasang manik kelam yang memandang waspada diatasnya.

"Teme, kau sudah pulang ne !",

Begitu melihat sosok itu, Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya heboh. Pemuda yang disambutnya itu hanya mendengus tak suka kemudian mulai melangkah menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan Naruto mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hei, teme ! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum sebentar? Aku tahu kedai sake yang punya gyoza terenak se Konoha atau kau lebih suka ke warung ramen Ichiraku? Disana ramennya numero uno loh", tawar Naruto dengan semangat.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku mau pulang", jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau pesan pizza? Kita bisa memakannya di kamar jika kau mau?",

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk menawarinya ini itu menubruk punggungnya kaget dan mengaduh.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik menatap intens pada pemuda pirang berisik dibelakangnya itu.

"Dengar ya, aku tak tau apa tujuan mu, Namikaze?! Asal kau tahu, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang lalu pergi tidur", tukasnya tajam dan penuh penekanan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya ."Tapi aku lapar, teme! Ayolah temani aku ya ya ya?", pintanya memohon

"Tidak, dobe! Aku ma — HEI ! Lepas !", Sasuke berteriak nyaring saat tiba-tiba pemuda dobe tersebut memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh berbalut coat tersebut. "Aku akan melepasmu, jika kau mau makan malam dengan ku, bagaimana?", tawarnya licik.

Beberapa orang yang melintas mulai menjadikan mereka sebagai objek tontonan. Dan demi apapun itu amatlah memalukan. Wajah pucat Sasuke sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, jika seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja memelukmu di tempat umum seperti sekarang. Oh, Tuhan ! Apa lagi ini?

"Baiklah", menghembuskan nafas berat, Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Kita akan pergi makan, karena itu lepaskan aku dobe!",

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huee.. Sepertinya enak ne. Mari makann...", Naruto berseru nyaring sambil menyeruput ramen misonya antusias. Cipratan kuah berminyak itu menempel disepanjang bibir Naruto dan beberapa terciprat di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto terlihat layaknya bocah kecil yang berantakan.

Sasuke mendengus tak suka, ia melipat lengannya didepan dada sementara onixnya tak lepas mengawasi pemuda pirang yang tengah menyeruput mie berkuah menjijikan itu dengan semangat. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke sangat tak menyukai bentuk dan bau nya. Terlalu berlemak!

Iris shapire Naruto melirik kearah pemuda raven dihadapannya yang bahkan belum menyentuh apapun yang ada diatas mejanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut heran, apakah Sasuke tak menyukai makanannya!?

"Hei, teme ! Makanlah ! Jika sudah dingin ramennya tidak akan enak lagi, ttebayo", tukasnya mengingatkan.

Namun, pemuda raven tersebut masihlah tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Temee...",

 **Acuhkan Sasuke ! Acuhkan !**

"Heii, Temeee...",

 **Abaikan ! Abai** **—**

"Jika kau tak mau memakan ramen mu, maka aku akan menyuapimu lewat mulut ku",

 **FUCK !**

Empat siku di pelipis Sasuke mulai berkedut riang, "Cukup ! Apa sih maumu, dobe ?! Aku tidak suka ramen ! Aku tidak mau makan ! Dan aku tak sudi kau melakukan itu untuk ku ! Jadi berhentilah mengganggu ku !", serunya penuh emosi. Nafasnya tersengal dan onixnya men-death glare dengan kejam, membuat pemuda pirang didepannya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Hei, aku tidak sedang melakukan hal jahat padamu kan , teme. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan makan ramen mu, ttebayo. Atau setidaknya minumlah sakenya",

Ughh, cukup! Kesabaran Sasuke sudah mulai diambang limit nya. Men-death glare seorang Namikaze Naruto pun sepertinya tidak akan pernah berhasil. Otaknya sudah kebas karena terus menahan emosinya sejak tadi sore. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan !

"Baik, aku akan minum !", jemari pucat Sasuke langsung menyambar segelas sake dingin yang sedari tadi diacuhkannya. Meminumnya hingga tandas dalam sekali tegukan panjang kemudian menaruhnya kembali dengan hentakan keras keatas meja.

" _See_.. Aku sudah minum sake ku.. Apa kau puas ?!",

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tambah lagi sakenya! Hei, dobe kau dengar tidak.. Ayoolah ~ ", Sasuke berseru nyaring dengan gembira sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya ke udara.

Wajah pucatnya kini merah padam karena mabuk, bahkan penampilannya sekarang sangat tidak berperike-Uchiha-an sama sekali.

"Stop it, teme ! Kau sudah sangat mabuk, berhanti minum ", Naruto, pemuda tan itu setidaknya kini sedikit kualahan menghadapi kelakuan sang Uchiha yang tengah mabuk parah.

Jujur saja, Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka jika segelas penuh sake mampu memutar balikkan pribadi pemuda stoick itu menjadi 360 derajat bedanya dari yang asli. Sungguh, Naruto tak tahu jika Sasuke tak kuat minum dan dirinya juga sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Ya, membuatnya nampak tak biasa seperti ini..

"Nyaahhahaha.. Dan wanita itu pun langsung pergi setelah ku acuhkan, lucu sekali bukan", kekeh Sasuke geli sambil menegak gelas sakenya.

Entah mengapa setelah dirinya mabuk, Sasuke jadi suka sekali bercerita dan mengobrol tak tentu arah seperti saat ini. Otaknya kosong dan mulutnya seperti kaset rusak yang terus saja mengoceh tanpa ia sadari.

Naruto tahu, pemuda raven itu sudah benar-benar sangat mabuk malam itu, tapi melihat Sasuke jadi bertingkah layaknya anak kecil jujur saja ini kesempatan langkah. Ia terus saja menuang sake setiap kali Sasuke berseru ingin menambah. Baginya; Sasuke yang sekarang jadi lebih cerewet, lebih terbuka dan lebih sering tertawa dari yang biasanya. Ya, bahkan ekspresi kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dilihat oleh sang Namikaze muda pun muncul saat Sasuke tengah mabuk. Geez, ini benar-benar sangat menarik.

"Hei, teme apa kau tengah berkencan dengan sesorang saat ini? Aku tak pernah melihat kau membawa teman wanitamu pulang?", tanya Naruto penasaran sambil meneguk gelas sakenya dalam.

"Urusai! Jangan samakan aku dengan mu, baakaa~ Wanita itu merepotkan ne!", tutur Sasuke lantang.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, tiba-tiba ide briliant mampir ke otak jeniusnya. Ia menyeringai dalam kemudian berucap sekali lagi.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa kau tertarik pada pria? Tidakkah kau juga ingin berkencan, teme? Apa menurutmu aku tampan, eh?", tanyanya antusias.

Iris obsidian itu menatap sayu, Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "kau sangat tampan dobe! Orang bodoh pun tahu itu. Dengan tubuh berotot dan kulit tan eksotis itu kau pasti bisa membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut bukan. Hehehe",

"Lalu apa kau menyukai ku?",

"Tidak, aku sangat membencimu",

Shapire Naruto terbelalak lebar manakala pemuda raven itu mulai berucap tanpa beban.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Namikaze sama! Kau itu menyebalkan ! Kau membuatku tak bisa tidur meski aku begitu kelelahan ! Kau bencana dan aku membencimu...",

Ok, baiklah ini mulai tak bagus...

"Setiap malam kerja mu cuma bisa membawa pulang wanita saja, kau selalu bersenang-senang lalu tersenyum konyol kepadaku. Aku selalu mengacuhkan mu tapi kau selalu mengekor kepadaku sepertii anjing. Kau itu kesalahan !",

Great! Sekarang harusnya Naruto memikirkan cara menghentikan sang raven, sebelum ia kembali mengoceh...,

"Kau tahu dobe.. ", Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sesekali terdengar suara cegukan pelan darinya. "Aku membencimu.. Aku membencimu karena kau sudah membuatku hatiku begini, kau tahu", ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tanpa arah.

"Setiap melihatmu, hatiku berdetak cepat lalu rasanya aku begitu mual dan ingin memukul wajah bodoh mu itu ! Kenapa — kenapa aku selalu tak tenang jika berada didekatmu ?! Hatiku begitu sesak, Naruto",

Badump!

Suara detak jantung Naruto sudah bak genderang perang, wajah tannya perlahan bersemu manakala menatap ekspresi pendosa yang ditunjukkan oleh sang raven tersebut .

Bagaimana tidak berdebar jika dihadapannya Sasuke si pangeran es itu kini berwajah sayu dan bersemu dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya begitu seduktif dimata Naruto.

Fuck, ini tidak bagus. Batinnya frustasi.

"Panas — disini panas sekali sih..", Sasuke merajuk manja, jemari pucatnya mulai melucuti satu perstu bahan fabrik yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Nafasnya terengah, wajahnya bersemu merah dan entah kenapa ia jadi sering sekali mendesah.

"Ahhh.. Panas sekali — ",

Setelah syal nya dan coat birunya kini Sasuke mulai melepas kancing-kancing teratas dari kemejanya.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Ini benar-benar tak baik baginya dan bagi Sasuke.

Dengan pose seseduktif itu bagaimana bisa Naruto menahan libidonya untuk tak menyerang sang raven yang tanpa perlawanan itu.?

Tidak ! Naruto tidak bisa !

Jika ia tak segera menghentikan Sasuke maka pemuda raven itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki hidung belang !

Damn Shit !

"Teme, kita pulang! Ayo — kau sudah sangat mabuk ne",

Naruto mulai menarik tubuh kurus itu agar berdiri, Sasuke mengikuti nya dengan tubuh yang bak jelly. Seluruh otot ataupun tulangnya rasanya sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia pun terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengulum senyum dibibirnya.

"Teme kau itu benar-benar ya...", jemari tan Naruto menyusuri helaian hitam surai Sasuke. Wangi shampoo yang segar menggelitik indra penciumnya, Dadanya berdebar kencang. Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibirnya. Entah mengapa dengan menatapnya saja hatinya begitu bahagia.

 _ **'Kau benar-benar suatu kesalahan, Uchiha Sasuke'**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa nulis juga chap 2 nya. Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah baca dan meripiu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu.**

 **Oh, ya masalah apa pekerjaan Itachi itu akan segera ku jelaskan di chap berikutnya.**

 **Sayonara,**

 **MoMyoZa**

 **Jangan lupa ripiu nya ya minna :***

 **#pelukErat**


End file.
